<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tamacun [VID] by CherryIce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834805">Tamacun [VID]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryIce/pseuds/CherryIce'>CherryIce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:01:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryIce/pseuds/CherryIce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>See Appa. See Appa fly. See Appa stomp. Stomp, Appa, stomp.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang &amp; Appa (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tamacun [VID]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefourthvine/gifts">thefourthvine</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Some years ago, thefourthvine won me in the Sweet Charity auction. This vid was the result, and I am forever grateful to her brain for making this happen.</p><p>Originally posted in 2010, making its first appearance on the AO3!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p><a href="https://www.mediafire.com/file/1d0db4hlcgkx5e2/tamacun.zip/file">dl (36mb)</a> | <a href="https://youtu.be/ZXHOorC8wio">yt</a> | <a href="https://cherryberrynice.tumblr.com/post/621675578852048896/ao3-dl-yt-see-appa-see-appa-fly-see-appa">tumblr</a></p><p>Music is <i>Tamacun</i> by Rodrigo y Gabriela.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>